


Cheers to 300

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Implied Polyamorous Relationship, M/M, Sentimental, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: “Well, three-hundred episodes is a pretty big deal. I guess I could come over for a bit - wouldn’t want you to have to drink all by yourself,” Jensen muses, looks at Jared out of the corner of his eye, lips twitching up into a smile.“Three-hundred episodes and fourteen years; it’s a huge fucking deal,” Jared agrees.





	Cheers to 300

The moment Jared steps out of the bar, a rush of wind hits him, sending a shiver down his spine. He exhales, breath visible in the cold, and adjusts the collar of his jacket up around the back of his neck. The evidence of recent rain stretches out on the empty street in front of him, damp pavement sparkling in the combined glow of the street lights and moon. He turns back to look when Jensen exits the bar behind him, door snapping shut, and bumps his shoulder into Jared’s as he steps down out of the building.

“Damn it’s cold; you’d think after over a decade of living here I’d be used to this by now, but no,” Jensen says, pulling his jacket tighter up around his shoulders. He’s squinting up at the sky above them, the clouds rushing past overhead. The nearby Christmas lights drip like diamonds from the trees and cast a glow on his cheeks, outlining his profile. 

_ Beautiful, as always. _

Jensen drops his eyes back down, fixing Jared with a soft look, and asks, “Am I coming over?”

“What, this wasn’t enough of a celebration for you?” Jared teases, gesturing at the bar behind them, knowing fully well exactly what Jensen means. 

“Jay,” Jensen grumbles, but he’s smiling all soft, and he nudges his shoulder against Jared’s as they head out onto the sidewalk.

“I have a bottle of Macallan back at my place I’ve been saving for tonight,” Jared explains.

Jensen laughs, and Jared feels the warmth of it radiate against him even in the cold. 

“Well, three-hundred episodes  _ is _ a pretty big deal. I guess I could come over for a bit - wouldn’t want you to have to drink all by yourself,” Jensen muses, looks at Jared out of the corner of his eye, lips twitching up into a smile. 

“Three-hundred episodes and fourteen years; it’s a huge fucking deal,” Jared agrees.

They’re walking in unison, shoulders touching, as close as they’ll allow in public. The night air is brisk against his cheeks, and Jared really wishes he had thought to bring his beanie with him. Despite the chill, the streets are busy for a Thursday. It is late, pushing midnight, but there are still people milling about, most leaving bars bundled up in coats against the wintry weather. The entirety of downtown is decorated with Christmas lights criss-crossing across the trees lining the sidewalks. Every storefront has decoration adorning the windows, and restaurants have large evergreen trees in their front windows, sparkling with light and glitter. 

Jared has the urge to reach over and slide his hand into Jensen’s, bring their warm palms together as they wander down the streets they’ve called home for the past fourteen years. The dark-lit restaurants where many dates have happened, both with each other and Gen and Danneel, weekly post-filming drinks at that one bar off Hamilton Street, and all the little memories sprinkled throughout forever ingrained into the heart of this city. 

Jared is almost sad sometimes that he never gets to truly be here for Christmas; Vancouver is beautiful during this time of year. 

As much as Austin is his home,  _ their _ home, he knows that when the day comes for Supernatural to end, he will miss this glistening city and all it’s given to them, their families, and especially to him. 

He fell in love here, _ twice _ ; that’s not something most people can say. 

Jared ends up slinging his arm around Jensen’s shoulders when they get close to his building, pulls him close when they round the corner and feels Jensen’s palm flutter against his side, instantly clinging to him.

He presses a ghost of a kiss against Jensen’s hairline, before pulling back and letting them into the building. 

The warm rush of air that hits Jared’s cheeks as he walks inside is wondrous, and if the sigh of relief from next to him is any indication, Jensen feels the same. 

Jensen turns to him inside the elevator, standing close with barely an inch between them, and asks, “What time are you flying out tomorrow?”

“Around 10; I figured I’d sleep in a little. Clif doesn’t mind - not like Vegas has much going on until the evenings anyway.”

“So we’ve got time?” Jensen asks, and there’s a sort of soft hope in his tone as he looks up at Jared and twines his fingers around the curve of Jared’s wrist. 

The swell of tension that’s always between them heightens the moment Jensen touches him. He feels like he’s coming home and going to vibrate out of his skin all at once. It’s one hell of a combo. 

“Yeah,” Jared says, smiling back and rotating his hand so Jensen’s fingers rest in his palm. “We’ve got time.” 

Once inside his condo, Jared barely lets the door close before he’s kissing Jensen. It’s more chaste than normal, just a gentle brush of their mouths together, but it feels fitting somehow. Jensen  reaches up to cup his cheeks and he pulls Jared down, insistent as he deepens the kiss. Jared feels Jensen grin against his mouth as he breaks the kiss, hands still on Jared’s cheeks. Their noses brush together and Jared feels a rush of warmth and love go through him.

“Hey,” Jared says.

“Hey.”

Despite the lack of light, Jensen’s still glowing, eyes twinkling as he looks up at Jared. He’s breathtaking, as he usually is, and it takes Jared a moment to get ahold of himself before he can speak again.

“Whiskey?” Jared asks. 

“Mhmm, we gonna film this one too?” Jensen asks, arching an eyebrow. He lets go of Jared’s face and finds his hands instead, clasping their fingers together. 

When he can, Jensen loves holding hands; Jared figured that out early on. Touch gives him comfort, grounds him. Whether that be during stressful situations, post-panel at a con, or after a fairly intense scene, it’s always been something he’s done with both Jared and Danneel, and whoever is around that he feels comfortable enough to do so. 

“Nah, this is for us,” Jared replies.

Jensen smiles in agreement, all soft, and squeezes Jared’s hands. Some things are best kept private.

They separate in the kitchen when Jared goes to get the bottle of Macallan from next to the fridge. There’s a marble-topped island in the center of the kitchen, and when Jared turns back around Jensen is leaning up against it, hip resting on the side, watching him. Jared grabs two glass tumblers and slides one across the counter to Jensen. 

He feels the heat of Jensen’s eyes on him as he opens the bottle and it makes a quiet pop, the only noise in the room around them other than their mingled breathing. 

He rounds the island, slides an arm around Jensen’s waist because he  _ can, _ and brings their glasses together with a clink.

“To us,” Jared says, smiling soft.There’s so much more he could say, a testament to what this show -  _ 300 episodes -  _ means, what it gave them, what they mean to each other. 

But Jensen already knows, always has known.

“To us,” Jensen echoes, and it comes out rough. He bumps his glass against Jared’s and in unison they take a drink of the amber liquid. 

“ _ And _ to fourteen more,” Jared adds, after he swallows, throat still burning in that sweet sort of way from the first sip.

Jensen’s eyes widen imperceptibly, but he smiles. “As long as you’re on it with me, I don’t care how long we go for.”

“That is definitely not what you said the other night,” Jared says with a wink and gets immense joy out of the dramatic eye roll Jensen gives him.

“Oh my god,  _ Jared _ .”

Jared chuckles, sipping on the whiskey, loving the fact that Jensen is warm and  _ there  _ underneath his arm. It’s nice, calming, and Jared feels the realization that they actually get a break for a few weeks settle into his bones. 

“Wanna move to the couch?”

“Yeah,” Jensen agrees, slipping out from Jared’s grip to cross over to the living room and plop down on the sofa. 

They face each other, Jensen curling one of his legs underneath his thigh and resting his arm across the back of the couch. Jared mirrors him on the opposite end. He touches Jensen’s fingers and traps them between his own. Jensen’s answering smile into his whiskey is soft and everything Jared has been waiting for all day.

They get to talking, about everything and nothing at all. From intricacies of their joint and separate plans over hiatus, to what each of them both got their wives and kids for Christmas. Jared goes silent during a small lapse in conversation, and just looks at Jensen while he sips from his glass. The city lights sparkle out the window behind him.

“Do you remember that day in Stanley Park?”

“Which time, Jay?” Jensen asks.

“Season one, early on. We had lunch out by the Seawall. I don’t remember what scene we had just finished but I know that we were eating burritos. There was a moment just sitting there next to the water, next to you, when I realized that no matter what, no matter how long this show lasted, somehow I had to always have you in my life. I’d never dreamed we’d have this,” Jared says, gesturing between the two of them, “And families that are essentially joined and that we’d be neighbors but I’m so fucking glad things turned out like this.”

“You’re getting all sentimental on me,” Jensen says. There’s a teasing smile on his face, but Jared can see the weight of all Jared said settling in his eyes. 

“Aren’t I always?”

“Mhmm,” Jensen hums. He swallows down the rest of his drink in one smooth gulp, and rests his cup down on the coffee table. Before Jared realizes what’s happening, Jensen is taking Jared’s drink out of his hand, and suddenly Jared has a lapful of Jensen. He fits his hands to Jensen’s hips as Jensen straddles him. Jensen’s own arms move to wrap around Jared’s neck, and Jared feels Jensen clasp his hands together behind Jared’s head. He leans in close, presses their foreheads together. It’s been thirteen years but Jared still can’t seem to catch his breath. 

“I’m glad you’re in my life too,” Jensen whispers, looking into Jared’s eyes, and it hits him right down to the center of his heart. 

Jared closes the distance between them and kisses Jensen, soft and sweet. It starts out chaste, a gentle brush of lips together, trading breaths. Jensen takes it up another notch with a slow roll of his hips right against Jared’s cock. Jared tightens his grip on Jensen’s hips and licks into his mouth, deepening the kiss. 

Jared helps Jensen rock his hips as Jensen grinds down on him. They keep kissing, messy and desperate. Jensen bites at his bottom lip when Jared’s hands slide down to squeeze his ass, and gasps right into his mouth. Jared feels strung out, can’t believe how fast he’s losing it from the quick jerking of Jensen’s hips. 

Jared pulls back, sucks on the side of Jensen’s jaw and breathes out, “Wanna see you come from just this.”

Jensen groans, arching into him, and snaps his hips faster. 

Jensen comes first, with a whimper of Jared’s name right into his mouth. He keeps grinding on Jared, licking into his mouth until Jared comes less than thirty seconds later with a groan, pressing open-mouthed kisses on Jensen’s neck. 

As they both come down, Jensen kisses Jared like he’s depending on him for air. Jared feels the love in it, everything that they’ve said to each other hundreds of times stated in the wet press of Jensen’s lips against his. Jared holds him tighter, and kisses back just as strong. 

“Bed?” Jensen asks, when their lingering kisses start to slow. Jared’s mouth leaves Jensen’s trailing down his jawline instead, dipping to his neck. 

“You’re staying? I have to get up early, I’ll probably wake you,” Jared says. Not that he minds, he always wants Jensen here with him, but at this rate he’s only going to get a few hours of sleep before he needs to wake up again. 

“I’ll take my chances,” Jensen says, with a smile. He presses one last kiss against Jared’s mouth and climbs off of him. He winces when he does, probably from the mess in his pants and Jared knows he’s gonna have to deal with that too the moment he stands up. 

Jared catches Jensen’s hand in his when he stands up and tangles his fingers around Jensen’s. They stay together, Jensen following Jared around as he pads around the condo turning various lights off. They part in the bathroom, but get ready side-by-side changing, cleaning up, and brushing their teeth together. Jensen bursts out into a fit of laughter when Jared hip checks him trying to get to the sink first and it gives him a flashback to way back in season two when they lived together. Sometimes, Jared really misses that. 

Jensen kisses him on the cheek on his way out of the bathroom, a gummy smile on his face, and Jared catches him arm before he can get fully out the door. 

“What was that for?”

“Just cause. I’m happy,” Jensen says, smile softening even further and Jared’s feels his heart tighten in his chest with love for him. 

Fourteen fucking years. 

“Good. Now go get in bed before I start kissing you again or we’re never going to sleep.”

“What a shame,” Jensen deadpans. 

“Go!” Jared reaches over and playfully slaps Jensen’s ass. Jensen yelps and giggles, but starts heading into the bedroom. 

Jared finds Jensen cocooned among the various blankets covering Jared’s bed, curled up on his side. He’s not asleep, but he might as well be for how relaxed he is. He’s got an armful of blanket, leaving none on Jared’s side of the bed. Of course, how typical. 

“Jensen,” Jared says, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Jensen rolls over to look at him, blinking slowly. 

“What?”

“Blankets,” Jared states, and grabs a hold of one of the corners and gives it a gentle tug. 

Jensen frowns, tugging it back, which forces Jared to lean over and kiss him until Jensen is distracted enough to release some of the blankets from his arms. 

“Gotcha,” Jared whispers, against his mouth, grinning victoriously as he pulls the covers up and around his shoulders, fully climbing into bed. 

“I was cold,” Jensen says, and Jared can see the exaggerated pout on his mouth even in the dim light from the city outside. 

“I can fix that.”

Jared scoots over until he can reach Jensen and slings an arm around his waist. Jensen’s hand finds his where it’s resting on Jensen’s stomach and he interlocks their fingers, snuggling up against Jared’s chest. 

“I really can’t believe it’s been fourteen years,” Jared says. 

“Here’s to fourteen more,” Jensen says, voice soft. Jared knows that he’s not talking about the show, not this time. He squeezes Jensen’s hand and kisses the back of Jensen’s neck.

“Cheers to that.”

* * *

Jared wakes to Jensen’s nose buried in the dip of his collarbone, his arms wrapped tight around Jared’s waist. He clinging, octopus-tight even in sleep and huffs out an annoyed breath against Jared’s skin when Jared’s second alarm starts buzzing. 

Jared silences the noise with a tap of his finger and settles back into bed. He’s awake now, but content to stay right where he is, at least for a little while longer.

Daylight drifts in through the gaps in the curtains, bright from the reflection of the nearby water. The sun illuminates Jensen’s face, the relaxed muscles of his cheeks, and the slight-part of his mouth. 

Jared doesn’t want to leave. He needs to get ready, finish packing, and take a shower. All these things seem insignificant right now.

“Jensen,” Jared says, mouth pressed along the curve of Jensen’s ear.

“Hmph,” Jensen muffles against his skin.

“I need to shower.”

“You smell fine,” Jensen says, voice still slurred from sleep, and he squeezes Jared’s waist, clearly wanting him to stay right there. 

Jared wants to, he really,  _ really _ does.

“Babe.” 

“ _ Fine, _ ” Jensen groans. 

Jensen’s fingers go lax first, and he rolls over onto his other side, taking Jared’s pillow with him as a substitute for Jared himself. It’s endearing how grumpy he is before he’s had his coffee. 

Jared drags himself out of bed, watching Jensen all the while, even as he gathers up his clothes and things for his shower. 

He pads over to the side Jensen is facing and hovers there. Jensen is not asleep, but he’s getting close. Jared kneels down next to the bed and drags a gentle palm through the short strands of Jensen’s hair.

“What?” Jensen sighs, peeking an eye-open at Jared, tilting his chin up ever so slightly. 

“Nothing, just you.” 

Jared kisses him, short and sweet, but leans in for more when Jensen opens to him. He’s pliant and warm in his sleepy state, lets Jared tangle a hand in his hair and lick into his mouth and kisses back just as eager. 

They trade sleepy kisses back and forth for a few minutes until Jensen whines and pulls back, squinting at Jared from underneath the comforter. 

“Don’t tease me, go shower,” Jensen says, swatting at Jared’s cheek with an open palm. 

Jared’s half-tempted to ask Jensen to join him, but knows he will never leave on time if he does.

He showers quick, but takes an extra minute or two to bask in the hot water tumbling over his shoulders, letting it wake him up.

When he gets out Jensen is asleep again, snoring softly, arms wrapped around Jared’s pillow face buried in its plush softness. 

Jared finishes getting ready, being careful not to rouse Jensen. He checks everything, makes sure the place is ready to be closed up for winter hiatus when Jensen leaves in a few hours. 

“Hey, I’m heading out,” Jared says, in a quiet voice.

Jensen blinks awake at the sound of Jared’s voice, yawning wide, and smiles blearily up at him, “Okay.”

“Text me when you get home.”

“You too, when you get to Vegas.”

“Give Danneel and Gen kisses for me,” Jared says. 

“Oh I will,” Jensen replies with a little chuckle. “Nice wet ones.” Jensen waggles his eyebrows for emphasis and Jared is momentarily regretful he ever decided to go on this Vegas trip to begin with. Mostly, he wants to be home.  

“Y’all better not have too much fun without me.” 

“Don’t worry I’ll send you videos,” Jensen teases grinning up at him.

“I hate you.”

“Love you too!” Jensen replies, smile brightening even further. 

Jared shakes his head at him, chuckling and presses one last kiss on Jensen’s forehead before dragging his hand out of Jensen’s hair. 

“Love you, see you in a few days,” Jared says. 

Jensen nods, reaching a hand up out from under the covers at him to wave at him. He flops over back onto his side, back to Jared. 

Jared gathers up his suitcase and bags, heading towards the doorway. He pauses and turns back, watching the sun shine down on Jensen’s form covered in his bed, an aching yearn to climb back in with him. He smiles and lets out a heavy sigh. 

It’s only a few days until he’ll be back in Austin, and then he’ll have Gen, Jensen, Danneel, and all their kids surrounding him. Everything will be perfect.  

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 300 boys and thank you for all you've given us. <3
> 
> You can find me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/anastiels)


End file.
